epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep31 (Welcoming)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Intru: *shoots a Zombie* we can't hold them. Evol: *shoots a few Zombies* we can't close the bottom door either. Peter: forget shooting them, just run. Intru: we can make it to that churches roof and get back to the street another way, all the Zombies are going to this location. Peter: would that glass hold us? Evol: that glass hasn't been touched in 2 years, no way it'll hold us. (Evol jumps as a Zombie grabs onto his shirt) Evol: wha- (Evol isn't able to jump as far as he was going to) Evol: Guys! (Evol is able to grab onto the side of the church) Evol: *Walks on the same cracked tile from before* wait up g- (The glass tile breaks under Evols feet) (Evol hits the ground of the church as a thud is heard) (A group of 5 people are seen shooting Zombies) (A man is seen in the middle of the 5 men) Man 1: hello there! Peter: who are you? Legion: me? My names Legion, I'm here to help...as long as a few questions are answered. This Time Man 1: this would be better to discuss inside! Man 2: our ammo isn't infinite, especially for a hoard like this! Legion: I don't feel like walking into a church where we could get trapped, so unless one of you die I'm staying right next to the Truck. Stoff: You heard him boys, keep firing. Legion:...*ahem* before I was interrupted, I have a few questions. Intru: who are you? Legion: 'I' have a few questions, not you. Intru:... Legion: first off, what's your names? Peter: my names Peter, this is Intru. Legion: pleasure to meet you both. Peter:... Legion: now, secondly, how many of their are you. Peter:... Intru:...we just lost a man. Legion: anyone else in the town? Intru:... Peter:...3 more people at the west side of the town, they'll most likely be running over here now...which I fear. Legion: I see, Bob, Dave, can you please go fetch their friends. Man 1: sir, we'd be down 2 people from this formation. Legion: Bob...Dave. Bob: yes sir. Dave: yes sir. Legion: that's what I thought. (The 2 men make their way through the hoard towards the west side of the town) (The men shooting get in a new formation) Man 1: god dammit. Legion: anyways, so, where'd you all come from? Peter: we're just a group. Intru: we just found this place. Legion: uh huh, I see. (Legion pulls out a knife and points it at Peter) Legion: I...hate...liars...*ahem*...I request the truth please. (Legion puts the knife away) Intru:... Peter:... (Screen shows Night, Noah and Metal hiding from Zombies behind a truck) Metal: they're gunna see us. Night: no they won't. Noah: they will if they hear us. Night: they won't hear us. Metal: if we're making our way over there, I prefer shooting our way through. Night: we don't have the ammo for a hoard this big. Metal: it sounds like these people do. Noah: you guys are getting to loud, how about- (Noah is cut-off by a Zombie grabbing him from behind) Metal: Noah! Night: shit! (The Zombie is about to take a bite out of Noah neck) Noah: Help! Night: *aiming his gun* stop moving! (The Zombie is shot in the head by an unknown shooter) Noah: wha- Night: Metal? Metal: th-that wasn't me. (Screen then shows Bob and Dave run up to the group) Night: who the fuck? Bob: you are friends of the 2 men, yes? Night: 2 men? Metal: does he mean our group? Dave: uh, Pet-er and In-tru, yes? Noah: yeah, that's our friends, but what about- Bob: please, come with us, we take you to your friends. Night: I don't trust them, I never trust someone with a Russian accent. Bob: we are right here, we still know what you say. Noah: we have no other choice Night. Night: they could be lying. Dave: we don't have much time, we are running low on ammo and must get back. Metal: Night, let's go. Night:...fine, but you're leading the way. Dave: follow us. (The 5 men start running through the hoard again, shooting the Zombies)' (Screen shows Intru, Peter and Legion again) Legion: The Ministry huh?...it is out of this area, 5 days away is pretty far for a supply run, is this a supply run? Peter: well you see- Intru: we're just trying to get to another community. Legion: there's more communities I don't know about? Intru: it's called ERB. Peter: but it's still 7 days away. Legion: 10 days? Fuck it, way to far, but yours is only 5...is it in need of supplies? Peter: supplies? Legion: we at Dimension 13, our "community" we trade with many communities that a near the area, sadly the last community we were in a trade with was lost to a massive Zombie hoard like this one, couldn't find any survivors, but maybe we could start one with you and your people. Peter: I don't know... Legion: are you the leader? Peter: me? No no, I haven't been a part of it for a week yet. Legion: huh, seems weird for you to be on an important mission when they dint know you. Peter: well...they needed me. Legion: why is that. Peter:...um. (Before Peter can speak The group of 5 approach Legion Bob: sir, we bring the rest. Legion: ah, welcome citizens of Ministry. Night: you told him where we live? Intru: we'll explain later. Man 1: Bob, Dave, back to formation! Bob: we are on it Burton Dave: no need to yell. Burton: just hurry it up, getting to a point where I'll soon start shooting blanks. Metal: how much ammo do you guys have. Legion: we hold hundreds of rounds just in one person with magazines. Metal: wow. Noah: guys, where's Evol. Intru:... Peter:... Noah:...no. Metal: he's...gone?...how? Intru: it doesn't matter, we just need to leave this town and keep going, we've wasted enough time here. Peter: Legion, if you are done with the questions, may we leave? Legion: well, I've bothered you enough it seems, get in the truck and we will drive you safely to your cars. Night: we can run back. Intru: *shows he has no ammo* no, we can't. Legion: do you need ammo? Peter: we have extra in the cars, please take us back. Legion: gladly, just get in the back of the truck. Night:... ''(The group gets in the back of the truck) (Legion gets in the passengers seat) Legion: Stoff! Stoff: yes sir. (Stoff gets in the Drivers seat) Stoff: let's go guys! (Dave and Bob get in the back of the truck) Dave: Jacob, Burton, get in. Jacob: I'm here. (Jacob gets in the back of the truck) Noah: wow it's getting crowded. Legion: are you uncomfortable? I can't have more people in there. Burton: alright I'm comi- (Burton is shot in the leg by Stoff) Burton: ahg! Legion: our guest are uncomfortable, I can add a man of your size into the truck. Burton: you bi- (Burton is cut-off by a Zombie biting into his neck) Burton: ahhhh-Ahhg-ahhhh! (Screen shows the group nervously look post each other) Legion: drive. (The truck drives through more Zombies as Burton is devoured) Burton: Ahhg-ahh... (Screen shows Legion in the truck) Legion: didn't like him anyways. (Screen shows the Truck pull next to the 2 cars) (Bob, Dave and Jacob get out and shoot Zombies as the group makes their way to the cars) Legion: it was nice to meet you all. (The group looks back) Legion: I'm sure some of us will meet again. Peter: let's go! (Night and Noah get in one car while Metal, Intru, Peter get in the other car) Legion: men! Inside! (The guards get inside the back of the truck) (Screen shows the truck drive out of the town) Peter: Intru? Intru:... Peter: Intru? Intru: y-yeah, I'm here. (The group drives away through a few Zombies and out of the town) (Screen shows Noah and Night in the car) Noah:...feels weird having only 2 people in a car... Night:... Noah:...how do you think it happened? Evol was usually a cautious type, no way something coulda bit him. Night: I don't know...missed a jump to another building, got surrounded, I'm just thinking about the groups we've accoutered. CE, Flare, Nail...Sierra, then Xim, Star, Evol, people we've lost from the beginning, Scraw...Ynkr...Fire, and half of those deaths are because of crazy people, Wachow, That Bantha or Bantus whatever his fucking name was- Noah: Night- Night: Wonder and his fucking goons, even that Database place, those cannibals, so many people would still be alive of it weren't for these people, I'm not the good type but I'm not a murderer...you're probably the only person I trust these days Noah, and since the day our groups joined together, it's been like that for a while. Noah:...we have lost a lot of people, hell, we lost a whole community with a few survivors remaining from it...we need this place, ERB, we really do. Night: well let's just hope Peter can help us, we've lost too many men already, we weren't supposed to lose any. Noah:... (Screen shows Metal, Peter and Intru in the other car) Metal: so that's how it happened. Intru:...yeah. Metal:...at least he didn't turn. Intru:... Peter:...*looks back*...it's all my fault. Metal: it's not your- Peter: I was the one that said stop the car because I heard gunshot,we never found the man who was even shooting, he was probably part of that hoard by the time we got split up, we coulda kept going, if we did- Intru:... Metal:... Peter: we wouldn't of lost anybody... Intru:...no, Evol could've survived, I'm not sure how but...he didn't make correct choices, that Zombie was able to grab him, if he jumped maybe he could've- Peter: the glass broke from him walking on it, if he landed on it he would've went right through. Intru: well I like to think there was a way we could've saved him. Metal: you shouldn't do that, it's best to think you couldn't do anything...then you have no regrets about it. Intru: that doesn't work on me...I like to think of a world where the people we've lost survived...a world where we all live in peace... Peter: that's ERB...we need to get there, we're terribly off schedule. Metal: actually...we were only at that city for not even 2 hours. Peter:...that's still too long, and look what happened. Metal:... Intru:... (Screen shows the sky as the sun disappears and the moon shows up) (Screen shows the cars parked and tents built up) (Screen shows Intru talking to Night and Noah) Noah:...I see. Intru: I'm getting real tired of telling this story. Night: just get some rest...Hey Peter. Peter: what's up? Night: I'll take Night shift. Peter: my ass you will, you won't see the day where I let a driver on night shift. Night: we don't have many choices. Peter: Myself, Metal and Noah aren't choices? Night: I'd rather take it...I could use it. Peter: I'm taking it, you and Intru can just rest, I need time to think of what we do next anyways. Night: Pe- Peter: this isn't up for discussion...I saw one of your men die today, that's the third one this journey, I'm responsible for all of them. Night: you aren't responsible. Peter: it's because of me you all came on this journey, I- Night: we signed up, we knew the risk we were taking, Patts, Evol...Fire died for a cause, so they took the chance, it got them killed but they knew it might've happened. Peter:...get some rest Night. Night:... Peter:...Everyone! Get some rest, we are leaving first thing in the morning...only a few more days...only a few more days... (The screen goes black) (Screen shows The Ministry) (Screen shows Joe inside his room reloading his gun) Joe:...god I hope this works. (The Screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Peter: we're so close, I can almost draw a map of the area on the back of my hand. Noah: this might be the last problem we have to face. Night: so...how do we get through it? (3 Zombies are seen behind Metal) Metal:...*looking into a crashed car* Intru: god dammit, I can't walk anymore. Night: this isn't a good place to stay. Metal: he can't walk or use his left hand very well, we need to stop. Peter: I hate to disagree with that but...it isn't an option. Metal: so you mean to tell me, this might be for nothing? Peter:... Category:Blog posts